Forgotten Forest
by GiottoAuditore
Summary: Arahel and Nythis were raised in the most ancient of clans, the Forgotten Forest clans. A separate sect of clans that refused all human interaction and secluded themselves amongst the thick forests with the protection of their elvhen gods. Arahel led the clans as the high priest, most powerful elvhen in all the clans, fighting to protect his people with his twin sister, Nythis.
1. Warriors of the Forgotten Forest

**_Chapter 1: Warriors of the Forgotten Forest_**

"Keep running, Nythis!" A young white-haired elf coughed out as he protected their flank. He wouldn't be caught by them, not this time.

"There are more up ahead!" Yelling back to the other elf, Nythis reached for his hand, a physical connection. She wasn't helpless like the fragile elves in the cities, she was a fully-fledged dalish hunter, a proud warrior of the forgotten forest. Daring the enemy assailants to take Arahel from her, Nythis' eyes glowed as she hid their presence running through the trees.

Arahel clutched her hand tighter, strengthening the flow of mana between the two. Alone, each was like a wisp in the sky, sailing through clusters of trees. But together? Nothing matched their force of will, indomitable and unshaken.

"To the right!" Arahel shouted, trusting in Nythis to dispatch the human ranger while he upheld their barrier. "We can't keep this up forever, we have to lose these shem before we can report back!" His focus locked on Nythis, Arahel backed towards her, enabling the humans to catch up and encircle the elves.

"Ready, brother?" Nythis whispered, a sadistic smirk rising.

"Always." Arahel replied, clasping Nythis hands from behind. Deep breaths calmed their thoughts as they focused their mana into a pulsing mass. Growing larger, the mana begun to encroach upon the humans surrounding them. Another deep breath unleashed the magic with great force upon the unsuspecting humans. Having thought they were the predators, until they were caught in the trap like flies in a web.

"These ones are all yours, sister." Arahel wiped the blood off Nythis' cheek as he pried a crystal out of the hands of a dead shem hunter.

"They keep straying closer to the border each season. How much longer can we keep the temple uncontested?" Nythis asked, scanning the dead bodies as a mortalitasi mage would.

"As long as commanded. I am bound to service, as are many of our brethren." Lowering his head in contemplation, Arahel adjusted his golden bracers, a representation of a time long past. "We should return now." His gaze shifted as the nearby trees blew in the wind.

"But the bodies… we can't leave them. If the shems-" Nythis protested, confused by Arahel's statement.

"The tenders of the forest will take care of them. We have been instructed to return to the temple." Moving past her, Arahel grabs her by the hand and begins to dart off into the forest back to the temple.

Whispering to herself, Nythis kept up speed with her brother. "I didn't hear anything." Arahel had been elected as the temple leader from a young age, much to Nythis' distress as his twin sister. It was not something so basic as jealousy, but a realisation her brother would never be as carefree as he had been when they would play tricks on the shemlen who had strayed too close to the Forgotten Forest. Their appearance so similar that they can only be told apart by gender and rank caused many such antics until the year before he was appointed. She missed how they were as children, playing freely, yet somehow, their bond was stronger now and in battle, a force to be reckoned with.

Temple life in the Forgotten Forest was not easy, especially if you were one half to a great power, in service to ancient elvhen gods. Arahel, through necessity, was bound to the temple while Nythis was given free reign, training as a hunter and a mage, protecting the local clans in the forest when she wasn't guarding her brother. Both fierce fury and gentle compassion battled within Nythis, wielding enough emotion for herself and her twin, Arahel being the calming force of reason.

Approaching the outer temple gates, elvhen guards bowed to the priest and huntress mage. "High Priest, Huntress. Welcome back. Commander Ethron requested an audience at your earliest convenience."

Nythis cringed at the name, "Ethron? Ugh, what does he want with you, brother?"

Arahel raised an eyebrow at Nythis' reaction. Unsure whether her dislike for the man was a mask for some secret affection towards him or if she genuinely disliked him. Arahel sighed in response, "I am sure he will be as delighted as you are to see him when you attend the meeting with me." Doing his best to hide his smirk, Arahel turned his head away from Nythis.

"I hope this is you making jokes again… it is, right? I'd rather scout with Tarsev than that! And he never shuts up!" Nythis continues to plead Arahel as they walk past the guards towards the temple gardens. Noticing Arahel isn't replying, Nythis turns to see him trying so hard not to laugh. "Elgar'nan! You are the worst brother ever."

Calming down, Arahel finally speaks up, "Should I be pulling rank on this one, Nythis?"

Nythis recoiled at the mention of her name. Arahel had dropped the act, pronouncing it with too much formality. They had reached the gardens and Ethron could be seen on a far bench. Sighing to herself, she gave a small nod to her brother.

During their conversation, Ethron had caught sight of the pair. An easy task considering all eyes naturally followed them. Straightening his armour as he stood up, Ethron strode over gracefully.

A slight bow of the head, "High Priest, I apologise for taking up your time."

"Commander Ethron, where is Captain Tah'vos? Usually he makes the reports in person." Meeting Ethron was not out of the ordinary for Arahel, however, the majority of military matters were reported from Captain Tah'vos; a close friend and by far, more enjoyable company. Nythis, leaning against a nearby pillar to remain inconspicuous, smirks at the mention of Tah'vos. Women had appeared to be a subject of little interest to Arahel, his constant remark that Nythis was the only woman he needed. Typically inducing a blush from Nythis as she coughed out a response of wanting to see little Arahels' one day and being the 'favourite aunt', despite being the only one. Of all the concerns that filled his mind, Nythis delighted in observing his one reprieve, his so called 'friend' Captain Tah'vos.

"The Captain sent me ahead to report sightings of the crystals you were investigating. From observations, the humans stumbled across an abandoned mine when they were trespassing in the valley." Ethron reported, apologising that the Captain could not be there.

"If Tah'vos sent you, then these trespassing shem have been dealt with?" Arahel, typically composed, especially in the temple, showed growing distaste for the humans. The very concept infuriated him, humans constantly expanding and claiming areas for themselves when they have no right to even step foot in these sacred lands.

Nythis, quietly observing, clears her throat loud enough to draw their attention, "The High Priest has other duties he must attend to before evening rituals. I take it that is all, Commander?"

Drawn from his rage, Arahel nodded to Nythis as he examined a sample of the crystal from the mine that the Commander had handed him. "It appears to be what I am investigating. Thank you, Commander. I am afraid I must return to the inner sanctum now, but do inform Captain Tah'vos to see me upon his return." Not waiting for a reply, Arahel ventures back inside the temple, disappointed he would not be graced with his 'friend's' presence.

\- End of Chap 1-


	2. Inheritance of our Ancestors

**_Chapter 2: Inheritance of our Ancestors_**

 _"_ _Arahel… what is uthenera? One of the priest mentioned it while I was waiting for you." Nythis asked, the innocence of a child still present._

 _Arahel smiled at his beloved sister, "The blissful sleep of eternity they call it. Shall I recall a tale of our ancestors?" Nythis' eyes glistened with curiosity as she leant forward, eager to hear._

 _"_ _Very well," began Arahel as he wove his tale with the very air around them. "Long ago, the Elvhen of the Forgotten Forest were as many as the leaves upon the trees, as bright as the stars and as headstrong as the halla." Gracefully moving his hands before Nythis, Arahel formed the images of the trees, stars and beautiful halla with glistening magic. Awed by the images, Nythis grasped for the halla. Sharing a secret smile, Arahel danced the halla upon her hands, leaping from arm to arm until it perches on her shoulder, nuzzling against her neck._

 _"_ _Your inherited ancestor, Tahira, was both a mighty huntress and an elegant diplomat. Felling her enemies with both charm and intellect. Her skills were many and her cause just. Fighting on battlefield and parliamentary floor for the peace of the Forgotten Elvhen." His words whispered as the whistling of the trees themselves. Every word spoken and movement made like the forest itself willed it._

 _Nythis, captivated by his story, questions her brother, "But what of your inherited ancestor? Did Tahira not have a brother like I? One who protects every being in the Forest and has the gentle soul of the halla? Was she not as lucky as I?"_

 _Arahel, slightly shocked, starts chuckling as a tinge of red graces his cheeks. He'd have to watch every suitor that came near his precious sister. "Although not known to the other Elvhen, passed down through the high priests is the knowledge of one who was close to Tahira. He was Ehvanen, the most influential high priest throughout Elvhenan. While Tahira fought the battles in public, Ehvanen was the genius behind winning strategies. They called him 'The Silent Strategist', projecting the will of the gods upon all he faced."_

 _Nythis grinned as she heard of Ehvanen. "Is that why we weren't raised in the villages? Because we inherited… mmm something? From our ancestors?"_

 _Arahel and Nythis' upbringing was centred around the temple, removed from the central village at infancy. Given the ancestor's name, Ehvanen, Arahel was assigned apprenticeship under the high priest. While Nythis, given Tahira's name, was trained in hunting and combat. Nythis was sharpened into a weapon and Arahel into a leader. "It's not something that can be described so easily… but we are our ancestors given form again. You have Tahira's grace and beauty."_

 _"_ _Ehvanen was a high priest… I'm sure he was just as charming as you are," Nythis says, smirking playfully at her twin._

 _"_ _No doubt Tahira's words were also as complimentary, dear sister. But I digress, when Tahira and Ehvanen reached the height of their power, it is said they were betrayed and forced into uthenera. Where one may find peace, they found darkness, an incomplete story." Arahel paused to contemplate his own words._

 _It had been many years since he'd even had the time to tell Nythis stories, yet their own ancestor's story called to him like the Forest did. Finding the similarities between them grow._

Sitting on the side of his bed, Arahel looked out into the forest. He could hear it, calling to him like it did when the shemlen had attacked.

Knock. Knock.

"Enter." Arahel called out, still fixated on the forest.

The footsteps grew closer to Arahel, "Apologies, your worship. You sent word through Commander Ethron that you wanted to see me?"

"Your Worship, are you feeling alright?" Tah'vos said as he walked towards Arahel, concerned by the absent look lingering on his countenance and a growing silence between them. Kneeling down beside him, he gazed into Arahel's eyes. "Arahel," He whispered, an almost silent yet soothing tone. Hesitating for a moment, he placed his hand on the high priest's cheek.

Reacting to the contact, Arahel's eyes teemed with magic, ready to defend against the poor being that dared to lay a hand on him. A moments hesitation. The touch was familiar… a scent he'd smelt before. Within a split second, Arahel had pulled Tah'vos by the hand down to the bed and spun him around until the Captain was shocked into a silent stare underneath his body. Arahel's eyes and vallaslin radiated with a teal vibrance as he held Tah'vos down with sheer will. Tah'vos could see the animalistic instinct within his eyes, as if his high priest was no longer looking upon him, but something more. The gaze evoked raw emotion from Tah'vos; a being trained in military movements and typically level headed.

Breaking his gaze, Tah'vos clasped Arahel's arms tightly and shook him in the hope of bringing him back to reality. "Arahel! Let Ehvanen rest!" A few more moments of shaking gradually brought Arahel back to his senses.

"Tah… vos." Arahel's eyes went back to their usual indigo as he began to assess his surroundings. Pressing his hands against his temple, Arahel winced in pain.

"The visions… you are not only still seeing them but," glancing at Arahel's pained face, Tah'vos continued, "they are getting stronger. I'm here to protect you Arahel! You can't just neglect to tell me these things." Tah'vos sighs as he brings over a glass of water and raises it to Arahel's mouth. "Please, I worry more when I know you are keeping these things from me. How long have we known each other?!"

"They returned but weeks ago. I've had you investigating the crystals; a task that already takes so much of your time and attention. It is precisely because I car…" Arahel stops short as he realises what he was about to say. Clearing his throat with a cough, "I am the high priest of the Forgotten Forest… I belong to the forest." It hadn't been long but Arahel had already forgotten why he wanted to see Captain Tah'vos… or perhaps he chose to forget why. His duty to the forest and the people weighed heavier than usual that day.

'Strike harder! Raise your arm, Ahiri! Sedith, a little higher!" She shouted, observing the apprentice hunters.

A young elf, out of breath, runs up to her, "Huntress! Elk, Halla and Thorn have returned with the dawn hunting parties!"

A tall, slender elvhen woman strides up to the Huntress and kisses her cheek. Garnering a whistle from the apprentices. A fierce glare is directed to the apprentices who immediately resume their training, somewhat shaken.

"Elk!" The Huntress yells, embarrassed and pretending to be angry. She was up to her usual antics. At least they were mostly predictable, the Huntress thought.

"I was hoping to beat the messenger but when I heard tell of Commander Ethron having been to the temple the other day, I had to hear if I would need to warn the kid away from my hunting sister. Turns out you retain your distaste for the man." Elk smiles as she presents a gift to the Huntress; a typical custom within the elite hunters to see their beautiful Huntress smile. "A new pair of gloves, perfect from climbing the cliff-faces to the west. Halla and I shaped them ourselves. Of course, Thorn sat and watched the whole time." Elk said, laughing at the end.

Accepting the gloves, the Huntress wore a simple yet sincere smile. "They are perfect! They look just like-"

Cutting the Huntress off, Thorn continued, "Tahira's gauntlets. We modeled them from the description your brother, High Priest Arahel, gave us.

Nythis' smile grew as she tackled her friends in a hug. A quiet 'thank you' whispered to them.

Awakening with a start, Arahel surveyed his surroundings with great care. The visions grew stronger, tormenting him now in the waking hours. Mumbling incoherent thoughts as he felt his sense of self begin to slip. A loud knock rang from outside the stone doors, breaking the trance and centering his thoughts. Sitting up and straightening his clerical robes, he murmured to the intruder to enter.

Opening the doors, an armoured soldier lowers his head to Arahel, "Apologies for the intrusion, High Priest. Your escort is awaiting your arrival. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"That will be all. Thank you." Arahel said in a serious manner. He could feel his magic itching to be let free, to unleash the building mana coursing within him. He adjusted his golden bracers and swapped his high priest robes out for something with more defensive capabilities. They called it Ehvanen's Guise. Golden armour plating and cloths lined with golden trim. Mirroring armour worn by the servants to the ancient elvhen gods, Ehvanen's Guise glittered under the sunlight. Donning his crystal circlet; a symbol of the high priest along with his staff, Arahel grabbed the remaining items he would need for the journey before leaving the inner sanctum of the temple. Picking up his staff along the way, twirling it a few times to gain his bearings. He'd had few opportunities to use the staff as an actual weapon, as opposed to a ceremonial item.

Coming up to the temple gates, a compliment of guards awaited him in grassy toned armour, obviously a camouflage that would be wasted due to Arahel's much fancier attire. Behind the guards, a small hunting party stood leaning against the gates, all smiles and mischievous looks.

The leader of the hunting party stood forward, smiling broadly, "High Priest." She said, giving a small bow, "Perhaps Ehvanen's Guise is not the most suitable attire for reconnaissance work…" Pulling up his hood, she continued, "Dearest brother."

Used to her teasing, Arahel rose an eyebrow at his twin, "Who said it was just reconnaissance? A party this large is unsuited to such." Turning to the soldiers, during which Captain Tah'vos arrives, Arahel nods at him and continues, "We will be camping on the outskirts, investigating how far these shem-" _Cough._ "humans, have encroached upon our lands." Nythis gives a small snicker at his mistake but plays innocent when he turns her way.

Captain Tah'vos approaches Arahel with a bow, "At your command."

Nodding to Tah'vos, Arahel gives the signal. "We move out!"

\- End of Chap 2-


	3. Meetings of a Curious Nature

**_Chapter 3: Meetings of a Curious Nature_**

They had been walking for a full day before finally reaching the outskirts of the forbidden forest to the east of the temple. The wind howled as they neared the barrier that kept the shemlens and unwanted wanderers out. When such wanderers managed to get this close to the barrier, they would be trapped in a mist, unable to find their way out. An unpleasant way to die, yet a necessity for the forest and it's inhabitants to stay hidden. Tah'vos approached Arahel, whispering, "We should make camp, Nythis can take the hunters out for provisions while we set up."

Arahel agreed, signaling to make camp for the night, or what was left of it as the moon slowly began its descent. Leaving the Captain and the escort, Arahel trails after Nythis' hunting party. An easy feat since Thorn left heavy footprints in the ground, a rooky mistake he thought, smiling as if he were chasing animals on a hunt. An amusing notion given the huntresses nicknames in Nythis' party.

He'd caught up to the hunters, watching from a distance as they reaped what the forest provided for them, in moderation of course. Enjoying spying on them, Arahel jumped when he felt a nuzzle at his neck. A stray halla had made his way over, gently pushing him towards their herd. Curious, Arahel followed the halla, stroking his back gently as they walked silently away from Nythis' party.

The halla ducked under a few low lying branches, leaving Arahel to bend half way over trying to get past the same branches. Feeling a sense of freedom and a tad playful, he leapt up onto one of the branches. Then another, and a few more, until he decided he'd follow the halla from the trees, making sure to keep close and drop a few nuts from above when he thought the halla couldn't see him.

Getting closer to what appeared to be the halla's destination, Arahel surveyed the surroundings before jumping down and landing crouched, one palm to the ground and his plaited hair flouncing from the drop. He hummed in contemplation as the halla rounded on him and nudged him towards a group of large and very old trees. Ancient, he thought. _Crack._ He heard, eyes darting to the direction the sound originated from.

A shadowy form emerged from behind the centre tree, silver hair matching the twin's flowed from three braids. A distinct point at the ears and slender features. A male elf… his attire, though hard to discern from a distance, indicated he was also from a hidden clan. The Forgotten Clans were passed down as legends to the child-like dalish clans. In order to preserve their customs and way of life, untouched by shem influence, certain clans erected barriers that made them impossible to find for those not of elvhen blood. The Forgotten Forest was unique among the Forgotten Clans. The Forest, maintaining a will of its own, created the barrier to protect the people after a group of humans had kidnapped several elvhen children, powerful mages still learning to wield their powers. The Forgotten Forest also contained multiple clans. Some moved on from the forest but four still remained. The temple, although not technically a clan, is counted as one because of the size of the inhabitants. Numbering more than any of the other clans in the forest, the temple operates as the centre of the forest.

The elf drew closer, appearing to also be sizing up Arahel. A smile drew across Arahel's face as he unwrapped his staff from his back, having needed to hide his identity while they were journeying. The staff was one of a kind, shaped from the last Elthor tree in all of Thedas, a living weapon. Not only was it made special, it looked important, an aura of power and grace radiating. The male elf surveyed the staff from afar, slowly recognising that Arahel was no ordinary elf.

 _Chink._ The elf slid the dagger back into the scabbard, bowing his head in apology, "I didn't think the halla would lead another out here. I apologise but I did not know the way back and was unable to find my hunting party." One look at the elf and Arahel could tell he wasn't being completely truthful. He'd had his fun traipsing about the forest and it was time to return to being the serious leader.

Arahel put on the best 'unimpressed' look he could give, "A halla does not lead just any hunter into their resting grounds. Therefore, you must be of some significance to your clan. I take it you are from another forgotten clan?"

Realising he'd been caught out, the elf smiles and nods, "I could say the same, Priest. I didn't mean to trespass. Let me start over. I am Seddith Turah, leader of the eastern forgotten clans. Please, call me Set."

It had been awhile since the Forest clans had contacted other forgotten clans. Arahel had sent out scouts to ensure the borders were safe and occasionally received some information on other clans. "The Forgotten Forest wouldn't let just anyone in so an apology is unnecessary. I am—"

"Arahel!" Nythis yelled, glad to finally have reached her brother.

"High Priest!" Elk yelled, interrupting the two elves while out of breath from trying to follow after Nythis.

Somehow not surprised at the interruption, Arahel continued, "As you just heard, I am Arahel, High Priest of the Forgotten Forest and inheritor to Ehvanen. The huntress who looks like me over there.." He points at Nythis who is still holding a deer she caught a few minutes earlier, "That is my younger twin sister, Nythis. Lead huntress and inheritor to Tahira." Set's ears prick at his last word. Tahira. He'd recognised… and could see the resemblance from the stories of how the beautiful warrior look and carried herself. Such confidence.

"Standing before the descendants of powerful elvhen… you must be every bit their equals to accept their names." Set had seen a flinch cross his face, barely noticeable unless one were already studying them. Well, I have already bothered your hunting party. I must return to my own camp." Taking his leave, Set made one last comment, "We shall see each other again soon, I imagine." A playful smile upon his face as he stepped behind a group of trees, his presence vanishing instantly. A curious one, Arahel had thought… not to mention how he looked at Nythis. He'd keep an eye on him. The strength of a hunter and wit of a diplomat, surely not to be trifled with. Luckily, Set had no idea how large of an opponent Arahel could be. The forest hadn't stayed hidden for so long just because of it's will. The high priest always played a crucial part in the survival of the clans and Arahel was no ordinary priest.

Nythis approached while Arahel was still gazing at the trees Set had disappeared behind. "Who was it, brother?" She asked, eager to know who could interest him so.

Closing his eyes, he replied, "He will introduce himself again soon enough. You need not concern yourself yet, sister." He pulled her by the arm, draping his own arm across her shoulders, a motion he hadn't done since they were kids.

"Elk said she saw someone as we were finishing our hunt. It took awhile to follow because their tracks stopped but we continued with the halla prints that appeared alongside initially. I didn't expect to find that you were the one following us." She let out a laugh, finding it all amusing.

"Thorn could use some training in hiding their footprints. Certainly wasn't hard to find your party." Arahel smiled at Nythis before turning to Thorn with a deadly glare. He wouldn't let anyone endanger her, hence the training she'd received when she was younger. She hadn't known it was her brother who insisted on the training. When he was inducted as the high priest, he knew he couldn't be around to protect her, nor would she agree to be accompanied by guards. She was a free spirit, like Tahira. She needed her freedom, the cost for such was the intense and deadly training.

They decided it was time to return to camp, Arahel could already imagine Tah'vos' reaction to his disappearance. He wanted to keep him at a distance, claiming his duty would not allow for it but… every time he saw him, sensed his aura passing by the temple, it grew harder. They say the burden of duty is a heavy one, but to ignore the screaming of every cell in his body took its toll.

Arriving back at camp, Tah'vos was sitting by the fire playing with the embers. Surprising him, Arahel turned the flames blue, causing a sharp turn from Tah'vos. He needn't say anything. Arahel could feel every thought, every word yet said. They'd always been close but to be unable to confide in his closest friend… no, friend was too common. They were something more and they both knew it, neither able to say it out of fear for the other's reaction. Tah'vos stood, taking Arahel's hand in his own. "Please, "he'd whispered, urging for the priest to follow him to somewhere out of earshot of the camp. Nodding in agreement, he gave an inaudible whistle, opening a path through the dense part of the forest, branches swaying away from their path.

Tah'vos had never seen his power, nor him in battle, however, he'd fought beside Nythis before who claimed her brother was infinitely stronger but could never show it. A fearsome power lay dormant beneath his skin, a power he was loathe to show to any but his own blood. After all, his sister was his source of motivation to get up every morning, seeing her smile as she trained the young hunters or received gifts from her hunting party.

"Here, " He said, bringing Tah'vos to a small clearing bordered by grand trees. Sitting on a tree root that almost formed a bench, Arahel pulled Tah'vos next to him, their hands still locked together. Moments passed between the two, both refusing to let go and unsure of where to start.

Tah'vos sighed, "I never meant to get in the way of your duty." He looked downcast, clenching tighter to Arahel's hand.

Stroking his hand with his thumb, Arahel replied, "I know." Feeling for once, that he didn't know what to do.

Tah'vos continued, "I understand that you are bound to the forest, you are apart of it. Those visions you receive and the voices you hear, are imparted from it. But that doesn't make _this_ " he brought their hands to eye level, "any less real." He brought his right hand up to Arahel's cheek, "I will tell you how I feel and what you choose to do with that is up to you. I will ask no more than you can give." Tah'vos put his forehead against Arahel's, taking in his smell. The intoxicating aroma of incense and deep perfumes. Both men would gladly hide their feelings in public, bar a few sidelong glances, yet this secluded place gave them the chance to speak freely. No temple servants, soldiers or priests. Just the two of them, Tah'vos and Arahel.

Tah'vos took a few deep breathes, calming himself before speaking, "Saying I care about you could not capture the weight of what I feel. We have know each other for many years and through all that time, I've watched you laugh, fulfil your duty and suffer in silence. Those moments, almost touching something between us and being interrupted by someone. Can no longer be ignored. You took my heart and-" He stopped. Arahel was making a strange face, as if he was half way between two emotions. The moon shone brightly in the sky, the trees making way for its rays as they fell upon Arahel. It was a small glisten but Tah'vos had been staring at him this whole time… it was a tear? He moved thumb across his cheek, wiping the liquid. It was a tear. Tah'vos felt dumbfounded. Arahel had never shed a tear to anyone, not even Nythis. Yet, here he was, letting go of a crystal-like tear.

He put his hand on top of Tah'vos' resting on his cheek. He'd heard enough to understand. It was his turn and he wouldn't leave him waiting. "It wouldn't be fair on you to make promises that I can't be sure I can keep. That does not mean I don't think about you every waking moment, that I do not want to pull you close to me when you are near." Arahel turns his head aside, glancing at the forest floor. The emotion passing between them was immense, passion for each other and heartache because Arahel had a duty to the people and the forest.

Tah'vos spoke up, coming to a resolution. "Then we should start from the beginning, find time where we can. I have said I would not ask anymore than you can give." He slowly glided his hand to the back of Arahel's neck, pulling him closer. Their lips, barely an inch apart, drew together into a kiss. It was soft, both unsure of everything until it grew stronger. Their need for each other eclipsing any awkwardness. It was but a fleeting moment, as if a shooting star had passed and the wish already granted. A rustling came from the branches, the clearing closing in and a path opening up. Their time had ended.

Withdrawing from the kiss, Arahel rested his head against Tah'vos chest. "Before we head back… I will do what I can to make it work. As long as you will continue to be by my side." He half mumbled the last sentence, a form of shyness present.

"Always." He said, smiling as he held him closer, unwilling to head back.

It was morning, the sun still making its way to the peak of the sky. Arahel and Tah'vos had headed back to the camp to find Nythis waiting during the night, a mixture of impatience and sly smirking warring across her face. She'd saved some dinner for the two before heading off the sleep. They sat by the fire, Tah'vos eating and Arahel gazing into the fire, observing more than just mere flames. Tah'vos headed off to sleep, a nod of acknowledgement passing amongst them. Arahel had stayed by the fire, where he now sat, half awake and wishing sleep would take its toll.

Halla woke up early, spotting Arahel at the fire, she sat adjacent to him. "Your worship?" She whispered, a gentle tone in her voice.

Arahel moved his head up, raising an eyebrow while his eyes remained half-lidded and fixed to the fire. A mirage of dancing figures; animals and people, changes to images of lands bordering bodies of water. Furrowing his brow, Arahel leans forward closer to the fire. Halla, realising she isn't being heard, gives him a concerned look before whispering she'd go off with Thorn to scout the lands surrounding the camp.

Arahel nods, apparently well versed in multitasking and splitting concentration. 'Not too far…" he whispers back, diverting his eyes for a split second; long enough to hold her gaze and issue his warning. A second later his eyes are back on the fire as if they had never left it.

It was a few more hours before the rest of the camp awoke. Tah'vos walked out of his tent still half awake, sitting back against back with Arahel; a small comfort of their presence. Each displaying restraint as the sting of passion lingered still.

"Good morning Tah'vos," Arahel whispers gently, sweet affection dancing across his words.

Aware of his surroundings, Tah'vos leaned to the side and pulled Arahel back till he was lying half across him, shocked eyes meeting his own. Arahel, about to protest, was silenced by Tah'vos thumb resting against his lips. "I believe the morning just got better, Arahel." Tah'vos smirked, half expecting to be roasted by Nythis for using a cheesy line or man handling her brother.

Arahel sighed, somewhat amused, embarrassed and a whole host of other conflicting emotions. This thing… caring for someone? Romantically? It was new to Arahel. Of course he'd always cared for Tah'vos but now that they were growing even closer, he began to worry.

Tah'vos could see conflict cross his face, worry and uncertainty following. "Talk to me." He said, resting Arahel's head against his leg.

"Not yet…" He mumbled, eyes closing and consciousness drifting off to sleep. He'd gotten no sleep and one of the few people he could relax around, had him resting against him. A recipe for disaster had he been in the temple, a full day ahead. But out in the forest? They moved to their own schedule, no appointment but their own. Tah'vos noticed Nythis passing by and flagged her down.

"Nythis," he whispered trying not to wake him, "Strengthen the wards and send your party out to find food before nightfall."

Nythis always liked Tah'vos, a strong soldier and competent leader so she gave him a curt nod, glancing at her peaceful brother before heading out to issue orders to her party.

Their journey had been marginally undisturbed so far. When Arahel had awoken, he'd ordered a march, moving closer to the eastern border of the forest. They were roughly two days walk from the border, the Forest urging him to get closer. Allowing minimal breaks for rest, Arahel remained focused on his goal: investigating the forgotten borders and pursuing any threats to their lands. It seemed simple enough: look for suspicious activity at the border… or was it? He was compelled to move past the initial destination, to look beyond and into the eastern lands. He thought of Set, a strange man that he was sure he would see a lot more.

The group passed through a thicket, a clearing just beyond them. Arahel rose his hand to halt them. They stood in silence, not a single snap of a twig or rustle of leaves that wasn't already present. Each member of the escort a trained hunter who could blend in with the air around them at will. Reaching for his staff, Arahel glanced at Nythis. Joining hands, the twins chanted as softly as the wind, a faint hum of magic growing around them. Within moments, they had erected a barrier that captured an unsuspecting camp; of shems. Having sealed any escape, the escort fanned out, a guard posted outside each tent. Within the camp, at the centre sat a larger tent. Eyeing the supposed leader, Arahel made a beeline towards it, Nythis in tow.

Reaching for and raising her staff, Nythis chanted louder before slamming it back into the ground causing a mass of vines to grow from beneath their feet. Encircling each human and dragging them out of the tents. Each soldier standing guard held a blade to the grovelling humans' throats.

Arahel wore an intense glare before raising his voice, "You have trespassed our lands, filthy humans." His distaste grew, as his emotions did. He'd be sure to reprimand himself back at the temple for not keeping a clear mind, but now? Now he would get his answers.

Tah'vos approached the leader, punching him into place for daring to glare back at Arahel. "Where are the crystals?" He asked, signalling for his men to search the tent. The leader, confused and unfamiliar with the elvhen language, began to blubber about, muttering that he hadn't done anything.

Nythis looked on from the side, still holding her brothers hand. She could feel the tension, her own mana spiking in response. It was almost a policy, more like a tradition that an elf would speak only the elvhen language to a human. They rarely had cause to oppose this but they were after information and it was unheard of that a human would ever have the opportunity to learn elvhen. Therefore, Nythis took it upon her to deal with the situation. Taking a deep breath, Nythis spoke the native human language, "We are after the crystals that were stolen from a mine upon these lands." She paused, gazing deep into the human leader's eyes, into his soul. "Upon _our_ lands. The very soil on which you stand now, that you _trespass_ upon." Fury was glistening beneath her eyes, a fury that frightened the human into submission.

"I-In the chest behind the furthest tent! We'd never been able to find this part of the woods until we received a few of those crystals from Orlais!" While Nythis kept him talking, Tah'vos' men investigated, carrying a small chest they placed before Arahel. Kneeling before the chest, he glided his hand an inch above it until a click was heard, unlocking it.

The crystals gleemed a deep purple, giving off a meld of dark energy. Arahel shuddered as he felt the energy creep around him, leaving him dazed and threatening to suffocate him. Nythis gasped, pulling him away while Tah'vos slammed the chest shut. Angered by the effect of the crystals, Tah'vos ordered his men to kill the humans. He picked up Arahel from Nythis' vice grip around him as they withdrew into the forest, leaving the camp far behind them as they travelled up north, parallel to the eastern border. He would never admit it, but Tah'vos was scared. Nythis too.

\- End of Chap 3-


	4. A Dark Revelation at the Eastern Border

**_Chapter 4: A Dark Revelation at the Eastern Border_**

Nythis and her party had gone out hunting to her reluctance. Stating the need to feed everyone in the escort, especially the high priest, Tah'vos had won her over. It helped that Tah'vos had vowed not to leave his side, not that he had intended to anyway. It was the morning following their seizure of the crystals and Arahel had yet to awake. Taken by what Nythis described as a dark aura, he lay comatose in a tent where they had fled to. Unwilling to leave the crystals for any being or beast to find, the rear guard of the escort had picked them up before leaving. Until Arahel awoke, no one was to touch the crystals, Nythis casting a spell that locked the chest as soon as they had arrived.

On occasion, Arahel would stir. A few pained expressions and movements yet no sign of waking. Tah'vos felt tortured; the man he loved was in pain and all he could do was watch, unable to offer the slightest comfort. Every elvhen had some command of magic but Tah'vos had less than usual due to an incident years ago. For those with little magic, even the most basic spells can be taxing while the complex ones can be deadly. It had to do with how he came to lead the warriors of the temple clans.

Out hunting, the Huntress and three companions followed whatever animals they could find, gathering as much as they could to feed the large group of hungry elves. They were stalking a group of deer when Nythis misjudged her footing in the forest, tripping over a set of large roots and tumbling down a steep path of trees. Separated from the group, Nythis reached for her staff as she tried to stand. Her steps were hesitant, legs wobbling as she looked at the path she took down, too steep for her current state. She sat back down, conserving her energy as she gazed at the chirping birds above.

Several hours passed, no word from anyone but the birds fluttering about. She clutched a stone around her neck, asking the forest for some guidance or a safe way back to her brother. A light rustle came from a distance behind her, heavier and wider than a deer or halla. Clutching harder at the stone with one hand, the other grasped her dagger in a defensive hold. The rustling came nearer, louder with each passing second. She held her breath as it sounded before her, trees still hiding the owner.

Nythis yelled out, "Come out!" Eager to meet the one stalking towards her and perhaps put her dagger to use.

The rustling stopped, a figure stepping out from behind a nearby tree. She'd only gotten a glimpse but there was only two others with that colour hair and she was one, her brother being the other. It was a memorable trait, even from a distance. "My apologies if I startled you, Tahira." He bowed, a graceful motion as Nythis returned her blade to its scabbard.

"It's fine. But my name is Nythis, as I'm sure you know. You were the one with my brother." Nythis replied, straightening her posture against the tree.

He moved closer, accepting Nythis' motion to sit across from her. "My lady, what brings you out here? From your heading, should your party not be further south or over the border already?" His eyes moved across her legs, one propped upon a log.

She eyed him, still not altogether sure of his identity as she replied, "An… incident caused an alteration to our course…"

He smiled, giving a small chuckle as he examined her leg closer. "He didn't tell you? I am Seddith 'Set' Turah, leader of the eastern forgotten clans. If you need any help, not just with your leg-" he removed her shoe, revealing a purple-blue bruise atop her ankle, "but with Ehvanen and your escort," he reached for a bandage and began to wrap her ankle. "You have but to ask."

Nythis contemplated whether his help would be of benefit as he helped her to her feet. As her thoughts drifted to Arahel, she believed any consequences to be worth the risk. Lifting her gaze to Set's, Nythis spoke up, "Thank you for the help. There is something you may be able to help with…" She hesitated, assessing him as a potential threat, "You would have to return with me as it is not something I can explain." Her eyes, almost pleading, observed Set.

He gave a small smile as he hoisted Nythis into his arms, judging it as a faster way to move her. Flustered, Nythis struggled until she settled into a position closer to his chest. It was uncomfortable to a degree, yet his sent was soothing, a faint hint of incense that reminded her of her brother. "I'm glad I found you with only minor injury. If you can help point the way, returning to your camp would be easier than tracking your hunting party." Nythis nodded in agreement, pointing out the direction marked with some broken branches. She may have fallen off the track but she could still gauge their whereabouts.

It took them an hour or so before the camp was within sight, the strongest mages out of action and unable to hide camp. As they drew closer, Seddith put Nythis down, aiding her to walk with her own feet. They came within sight of the camp sentries, halting them in their path. Nythis continued forward, defiant glint in her eyes as she strode up to one of them and slapped him across the face. Set stifled a laugh as other elves came running at the noise.

"What's going on?!" Tah'vos asked, desiring to find the one making so much noise while the high priest slept. When he reached earshot of the two, he ran over to Nythis, relief showing.

He signalled for them to follow, questioning Nythis on what happened. "When the hunting party returned without you, I had to fear the worst. If he awoke with you gone… nothing would satisfy his anger." Nythis gave him a questioning look, asking after her brother. He countered with a downcast expression that mirrored her concern.

Set, having nearly been ignored and still helping Nythis walk, commented on his own presence, "Lady Nythis mentioned I may be able to help with something? Is the High Priest available?" He hadn't realised until he'd mentioned Arahel and seen their tortured reactions.

"There were these crystals… they emitted some black aura and-" a tear fell as they made their way into Arahel's tent, his body unchanged from when she left him to hunt.

Tah'vos, in a less emotional state than Nythis, continued, "Barely after opening the chest from which the crystals lay within, he collapsed and hasn't woken since."

"How long ago?" Set asked, moving closer to Arahel. He held Arahel's hand, the temperature colder than usual. After a few moments, he withdrew his hands and waited for Tah'vos to speak.

"Yesterday." Tah'vos replied, eyes fixated on Arahel.

Sighing, Set confessed, "I imagine the clans of the Forgotten Forest, the temple ones in particular, are different from my clans. Therefore, I can't promise that I can help. However, when I saw the priest last, his aura was a bright colour, a prism of every colour I could imagine. A blinding sight to be sure, yet… when I look at him now, I barely see a thing."

"What do you mean? His aura vanished?" Nythis inquired, shock evident in her expression.

"It's hard to describe but it's like his light has been tainted, perhaps by these crystals. The best advice I could give would be to take him to a temple." Nythis and Tah'vos could see what Set meant. When he'd collapsed, he'd lost all energy and consciousness. Unfortunately, the main temple was days away on foot and they were loathe to leave him in such a condition for that long. "I have a suggestion," he continued, offering a ray of hope, "The western temple of the Eastern lands is roughly a days walk out. Allow me to escort you to the temple." It was a tempting offer and one they were sure not to refuse.

They stood before the border, separating two ancient lands, the people of whom had more in common than they realised. The Eastern Clans had their temples but did not follow a religious leader like the Forest Clans. Governed by the strongest and those with the greatest willpower. The Temple Clans were not so dissimilar, gathering young elvhen as children that had shown promise. Arahel and Nythis were no different, the strongest of the clans and taken from the Yehrin Forest Clan at the behest of the high priest at the time. Like then, it was Arahel's obligation to keep the temple clan strong for generations to come so it may protect all the clans within the Forest.

Tah'vos had reached a difficult choice. Charged with Arahel's protection, regardless of their relationship, he was conflicted with his duty which also forbade leading his men out of the sacred grounds without express permission. In addition, he was about to carry the high priest and only being who could actually hear the forest, away from it.

Nythis could see his hesitation, leaving Set's side to speak with Tah'vos. She playfully nudged his shoulder. "It's where he intended to lead us all along. If it helps, ensuring his safety is the first priority and supersedes any other rule. Without him, we all fall." She whispered the last sentence with confidence, eyes searching for his understanding.

He glanced over at Arahel one last time before stepping over the border. There wasn't a physical line dividing the lands but he could feel it as they took each step closer. He'd finally left the forest for the first time in his existence. That wouldn't stop him from remaining focused, he was more determined than ever and he would find a way to wake his beloved. No one commented on crossing the border, but they could all feel it. The pull from the forest faded as they moved closer to Set's temple.

\- End of Chap 4-


End file.
